


~Makoto's Laid back Birthday~

by Tokietherookie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Keebo has a function that allows him to eat, M/M, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokietherookie/pseuds/Tokietherookie
Summary: Makoto has always been a laid back type of person, he is known for being kind and respectful to others and that's how him and Keep got together. But on his birthday he always wants a laid back, chill type of birthday and Keebo is always there to give him one.
Relationships: K1-B0/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 5





	~Makoto's Laid back Birthday~

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday (Feb 5) to one of my favorite Protagonist , Makoto Naegi ^^

On a sunny day of February 5th, was Makoto Naegi birthday. Makoto always wanted to have a relaxing birthday, the loudness of birthdays wasn't in his type of thing so whenever his birthday came around, he always asked for his friend to have a tone down type of feel.

But this birthday was different, Makoto had a special person that he wanted to spend his birthday with and his name was Keebo Idabashi. Keebo was always there for Makoto, even if he wasn't physically there at the moment he always had his back.

As Keebo woke up, the sun beamed through the curtains almost blinding him, and after making sure that nothing was going to wake up Makoto;since he was a light sleeper and almost anything can wake him up. So when everything in the clear, Keebo went into the kitchen to make Makoto a birthday breakfast.

As Keebo was making Makoto breakfast, he followed the list that Makoto made for him since Keebo is kinda a bad cook if he doesn't have the instructions. When the breakfast was ready Keebo woke up Makoto by hugging him and turning on his heat function a little.

"Mmm.. Good morning babe." Makoto said sleepily.

"Good morning to you too sleepy head, I made you some breakfast." Keebo replied as he was giving Makoto his plate.

"Keebo you didn't have do this for me"

"But I did, and I did it because I love you, so eat up"

As Makoto ate his breakfast, each and every bite was satisfactory and it was the best thing he had ever tasted for breakfast and complimented Keebo's cooking skills after he was finished. When the two did their daily routine which consisted of cleaning the house, Makoto washing up, and figuring out what to do for the day.

Since it was Makoto's birthday Keebo decided that he should take over the decision making for the day, and he suggested that they should visit the flower field and makes some flower crowns with their favorite type of flower and then get some lunch at Makoto's favorite restaurant and lastly shop for some items.

Makoto was in agreement with these suggestions and went to go get dressed. When Makoto was dressed he noticed that Keebo was already out the door and was waiting on him outside. So he grab the house keys and left as well.

When they got to the flower field they noticed that it was little to no people there and the people there wasn't even there to play with the flowers. But nevertheless the two went to the usual spot were their two favorite kinds of flowers were at, which was Carnations and Hibiscus and started to collect them.

(Note: The flowers are replaced at the end of the week and it takes 2 to 3 1/2 days for the people to finish the whole field)

As Keebo and Makoto got their favourite flowers in a big bulk, they sat down in their there respected area and started to make the flower crowns. Keebo was a born natural while Makoto struggled with getting the right technique down. When Keebo finished his first one and was about to move to the next one, he wanted check on how Makoto was progressing and immediately he saw that Makoto was all over the place and decided to help him.

As Makoto was struggling with putting the flowers together, Keebo went behind him and put his hands on top of Makoto's and guided him and as a he guided him, Keebo told him the steps of how to do it and they finished Makoto's first ever flower Crown.

So Keebo returned to his bulk of flowers but was close to Makoto in case he needed any help. After using most of their flowers to make their flower crowns Keebo notice that there was enough to make one more but he needed some of Makoto's flowers to make it, and Makoto already knew what Keebo was up to so he shook his head in agreement before Keebo said anything.

With a bit of luck Keebo was able to make a flower crown with Carnations and Hibiscus he had left. But instead of putting in the bin where the are required to put the flower crowns he put it on Makoto's head.

"There my cute adorable boyfriend." Keebo said with admiration.

"K-keebo s-stop it's embarrassing." Makoto replied with blush on his cheeks.

"Ah, so I can't admire my adorable boyfriend?" 

"I-i didn't say that"

"Alright then, appreciate the crown that falls before you” Keebo said while in a proud pose.

"Haha, Keebo your the adorable one."

After they left the field, Keebo dragged Makoto to his favorite restaurant and when they arrived Makoto knew the smell of Curry all to well and realized that Keebo is doing this because of his birthday and even when it's not his birthday Keebo pamper him.

As the two sat down at their table, Makoto already knew what he wanted but had to wait for Keebo in order to request an order. When Keebo knew what he wanted he ringed for a waiter and immediately one came. After they told the waiter what they wanted, Keebo asks Makoto if he like his birthday so far, and Makoto noted in agreement and added that he should let him atleast pay for Lunch since he did everything for him today.

Keebo refused Makoto's offer and told him that he will be paying for Lunch. As always Keebo was being stubborn about it but either way Makoto knew that Keebo wouldn't let up if they continued so he dropped the topic. As the waiter brought them their food the conversation about other thing would have to wait.

As they ate their food, Makoto noticed that Keebo was tense but it was not to the point that it would be noticeable.

"What's wrong?" Makoto asked in a worried tone.

"it's nothing, I'm fine." Keebo replied in a low tone.

"There is something wrong, you're not looking at me so what is it. Or is it something that you don't want to talk about?"

"it's just that you always don't want me to over spend on you but I want you be happy and feel appreciated, that's all"

"Keebo. I don't think about those gifts or outings I think about you and only you. Hell even if we were poor I would never put gifts over you. Alright? Makoto said as he cupped Keebo's face in his hands.

"I see, I'm glad I have you in my life"

"I'm glad as well"

When they finished and got the check, Keebo paid for the whole thing as he said he would. Before they left, they noticed that it started to rain and with Keebo being a robot and all it would mess with his functions. But luckily Makoto bought a umbrella just in case it rained. 

Keebo was a little disappointed because he wanted to stop somewhere else but looking at Makoto it was best if they didn't. As they arrive to their house, Makoto asked if they just could paint some images while they watch the rain fall and have a cuddle session afterwards and to Keebo that sounded like a excellent idea.

So Keebo and Makoto went with that idea until they fell asleep during their cuddle session.


End file.
